


No One I'd Rather Spend Eternity With

by mustachio



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, a bunch of other people i don't feel like adding, mary is the dark haired woman desmond's never seen btw, most of them aren't important anyway, the only really important ones to this are des and lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond finds himself himself in an afterlife filled with familiar faces, but there's only one that makes him feel better about being there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One I'd Rather Spend Eternity With

Desmond isn’t sure what he expected. Did he even expect anything at all? No. Not really. He’d never been one to believe in the afterlife – heaven, hell, purgatory, paradise – it’d always seemed like such a far off thing, something he’d never have to think about. Maybe he should have, being an Assassin and all that. Dying young has always been a real possibility for him.

The chair he’s sitting on is uncomfortable and hard, he thinks; the cushion on the seat well used and worn and offering little protection from the wood. Then he thinks that it’s weird that he’s sitting on a chair because the last thing he remembers doesn’t include any chairs. It included the temple, his father and Shaun and Rebecca, and Juno. He remembers thinking that Juno had lied because she said there would be no pain, but there was. There definitely was. There was pain all over his body for a good thirty seconds until suddenly it was only a dull throb in his lower back. He scoots over a little on the chair, but the cushion isn’t actually held down with anything so it just ends up moving with him and he ends up sitting on the same flat part of it that he’d began on.

“Good morning.”

The voice that speaks to him is familiar. He turns his head to look at the man next to him and his face is familiar, too, although he doesn’t look up from the board game he’s playing with the man sitting on the other side of the table. Another familiar face. This man nods in greeting, looks like he’s about to say something, but his expression twists into one of frustration as his attention is pulled away from Desmond and back to the board when five of his pieces are taken all at once. Desmond has seen this scene before. The place was different and he was wearing the younger man’s face at the time, but he has seen Connor loose at fanorona to Achilles before.

He’s not sure why he’s seeing it now.

His mouth opens, he means to ask what is going on, why are they playing a board game in the middle of a library, why are any of them in a library to begin with, is this really the afterlife or is he just having some sort of crazy dream that he’s going to wake up from soon?

A hand grips his shoulder before his voice can form the words, a much lighter voice sounding from behind him instead and saying “hey” rather than asking any questions. The voice causes a shock of warmth to spark in his chest, much more pleasant than the shocks he’d had there just a few minutes earlier. At least he thinks it was a few minutes earlier.

Desmond turns, sees Lucy, can’t stop the smile from spreading across his face. He forgets all of the drama from before. Seeing her again brings a sense of relief that he hasn’t felt in a long time and that causes a happiness he hasn’t felt in even longer. She’s smiling at him, too, warm and welcoming, and maybe even a little teasing, like she’s trying not to laugh at him for falling asleep in his seat.

“Hey.”

He glances over her shoulder, half expecting to see Rebecca and Shaun standing behind her, bickering about something stupid like tea versus coffee, but feels a surprisingly small amount of, well, surprise when they aren’t there. For having absolutely no idea what’s going on, he feels very aware. Instead of Rebecca and Shaun he sees Clay messing around on a computer while Leonardo da Vinci watches, probably fascinated. It’s hard to say for sure since his back is turned towards Desmond and he can’t see Leonardo’s face. Ezio is nearby, mixing up and combining lines from Casablanca and Romeo and Juliet in an attempt to woo Aveline and a woman with pale skin and dark hair who he doesn’t think he’s ever seen before, unlike most other people here.

Eyes trailing back to Lucy’s face, it dawns on him that she looks much more comfortable than she should considering she’s in a room filled with people she technically betrayed. But Lucy has been here longer than he has, much longer. Maybe she’s had time to explain herself; maybe she was able to make peace with them. Or maybe none of that matters. Desmond doesn’t ask.

“It’s nice to see you again. I wasn’t expecting you to get here so soon.”

“Yeah. It sucks. No offense. I mean, it’s great seeing you and all, but…”

Lucy smiles a little wider, laughs to show no offense was taken.

“It kind of does. But hey, it’s not so bad. Even I was able to make friends here.”

So maybe Lucy did manage to explain herself and make peace with the people she’d technically betrayed, both directly and indirectly. The thought gets him to smile a little bigger, too. Lucy had been the one literally killed when he found out about her betrayal, but he’d definitely been killed figuratively, too, weird coma notwithstanding.

A soft thud comes from behind him and Desmond turns to see the Fanorona board half empty on Connor’s side and a less than pleased look on the Native man’s face. Achilles, on the other hand, looks pleased with himself. His half of the board is nearly full and his expression is smug. He’s leaning back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, the picture of self-satisfaction.

“So…” Desmond’s attention is brought back to Lucy. “How are Rebecca and Shaun doing?”

“They’re fine. Or at least they were fine. Not really sure how they’re doing now.”

His expression is pained at that. What if things didn’t go as planned? What if they didn’t get out of the temple in time? What if his sacrifice didn’t stop the sun from blowing everything up? Well, Shaun and Rebecca would be here now if that happened, wouldn’t they? So at the very least they’re alive. At least they’re alive.

“Hey. Stop thinking like that. You said they were fine so they’re probably still fine. You just have to think of it like that. There’s nothing we can do about it if they’re not, not from here.”

Lucy looks apologetic and maybe she should. How different would things be if she hadn’t turned out to be a Templar? How much of everything he’s been through lately could have been avoided? He rubs at his eyes.

“Right. You’re right. I just… won’t think about it for a while. So an afterlife just for the Assassins, huh? Gotta say, I didn’t have a whole lot of expectations, but this was definitely not one of them.”

She snorts and rolls her eyes and smirks just a little.

“No kidding. I can’t tell if we’re just that special that we get our own place or if we’re so awful that we’re not allowed to associate with anyone else. “

“I think I’m gonna go with that second one. We don’t exactly have a track record that says “perfect angels”, y’know?”

“There have been worse. Come on, I’ll show you around. There are a few more rooms in this place aside from this one. They’re nothing special, but worth seeing.”

She motions for him to follow so he turns back to where Achilles and Connor were to give them some offhand goodbye, but they’ve already left the table so he shrugs and just gets up to follow her. The rooms really are nothing special. Three of them were filled with more books, one was a kitchen that was surprisingly well stocked even though Lucy claimed they don’t really get hungry here and it’s mostly there for show or when you’re so bored you can’t think of anything better to do than eat.

When Lucy is about to turn out of the room to go into the next, Desmond grabs her hand, lets his fingers fall into the spaces between her own like there’s some magnetic pull there. It feels nice in a way he never realized holding hands could feel.

“Hey, Lucy?”

She answers with a quirked eyebrow, but no words.

“I’m glad you’re here. Maybe this is weird to say with everything that went down, but I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend eternity with.”

Her hand gives his a comforting squeeze, she smiles at him.

“Me too.”


End file.
